Forum:Problem adding new nations
HI, all! I have built two new nations (Namibia and Kiribati). I have followed every step in the documentation, but when I try to start a new game Freeciv 2.1 hangs! This did not happen with Freeciv 2.0.9. Any ideas why? Pedro Silva 195.23.32.142 13:30, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Hi Pedro. :A very small mistake or typo can break the ruleset file. If you paste your rulesets here or in new pages on the wiki I can take a look at them. --Hima 22:42, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::I have checked all typos... The namibian.ruleset file works if I name it zulu.ruleset, or if I delete one of the *include .rulest lines (i.e. if the total number of nations in default/nations.ruleset does not change). However, if I add it without deleting any nation I get a "Connection to the server lost" error. Pedro Silva 88.157.232.134 21:19, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::Hm, that doesn't make sense. I have added over a dozen new nations to Freeciv since 2.1. Could you try starting civserver separately from the terminal or command prompt (or what it's called on your system) and see what output you get? That might give hint of what's wrong. Anyway, do please share your work with us, even if you haven't gotten it running yet! --Hima 00:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::: I forgot to tell I am using the Windows version. Maybe the problem only happens there. I will learn how to start the game through civserver, and report on my progress (or lack thereof) PedroS. 88.157.230.69 18:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Editing rulesets on Windows can be shaky, actually. Windows uses CR lineendings by default while Freeciv has Unix-style LF lineendings throughout. My experience tells me Freeciv will get confused if you mix the two in one file. Try using an editor than can select and convert lineendings, such as SciTE or Notepad++. --Hima 01:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: I used dos2unix to convert the file, and it still returns "Connection to server lost" ..... Pedro 195.23.32.142 11:23, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::: C'mon, post the files here already! ;) It's obvious we can't successfully find the error like this. Either that or you give us the exact message civserver fails with - by starting it from the command prompt. --Hima 12:25, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::: You can download the files from http://www.ufp.pt/~pedros/nations.zip. I have checked it further: The error does not occur if I start the game through civserver, and then run the client to connect to the "network" game. It only occurs if I try to start it from the client. But it is very annoying nonetheless (maybe not so annoying as I have been, nagging you about this ;-) Pedro S. 195.23.32.142 12:21, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I couldn't reproduce with these files in honesty. I can start a game directly with civclient as well as through a separate civserver session. Your problem must be elsewhere. Maybe a corrupted installation? --Hima 13:26, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: I have installed Freeciv-2.1.0-win32-gtk2-setup.exe in two different computers, and it always works the same way. Maybe the Freeciv Windows installer has a problem... Did you try in under Windows? Anyway, you should not waste any more time with this, unless any other Windows users have the same problem. thanks anyway for your support! Pedro 213.205.93.190 13:45, 7 November 2007 (UTC) : I improved your Namibian nation and put it at Forum:Nations of the Modern World/Namibian. Hope you didn't mind! =) : You should be able to just copy and paste the contents of the page (not the wiki code) into a text file and run it with Freeciv. : Maybe this is an idea, BTW: Edit all nationsets in wiki and export to svn just before release! : Oh, and Pedro: please don't forget to contribute your Kiribati nation too! --Hima 14:16, 7 November 2007 (UTC)